User blog:Ebony Huo/LakeClan
Merry Christmas guys! This is a sad collection of short stories I wrote about the wiki, and how it's dying......... hope you enjoy? Silverbreeze~ Silverbreeze padded alongside the sparkling stream, silently grieving to herself. Her clan... her clan was so weak, struggling to survive. All of the clan cats had been struck by a strange illness, which had left them frozen and not moving. Even Jaysong had been struck by it, and she didn't know what it was. StarClan didn't speak to her anymore, and the clan was slowly rotting, failing. The silver tabby padded through the trees, weaving in and out of the tall pines, letting her green gaze sweep the woods. It was one of the rare moments that the illness broke its effect on her, and she could hunt for her clan. Sadly, the prey seemed to have been struck by the same illness, and the clan was starving. Silverbreeze had imagined a life with Ravenfeather, the young warrior whom had been apprentices with her, and whom she dearly loved with all her heart. The black Tom did not return the same feelings for her, though. Silverbreeze knew this with a pang in her heart, and knew, that even if Ravenfeather had shared feelings with her, the illness blocked a future for them both. Silverbreeze felt her tail numbing, and she realized the illness had come back. She waited patiently as the numbness spread to her back legs, and wondered when she would join StarClan. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the fantasy where she and Ravenfeather had raised a family, and the tear froze in place as the numbness fell across her, and she did not move again. Foxpaw~ The dappled golden she-cat apprentice bounded throughout the Tall Pines, wanting to relish the rare moments where she could move freely without being hurt by the illness. Foxpaw held back tears as she remembered how proud she was when she received her apprentice name. She wanted to serve her clan with all her heart, but now, she knew, it was impossible. The older cats didn't say it, but they all knew, LakeClan was failing. The illness was going to kill them all off, and there was nothing she could do to help. Foxpaw spotted movement, and leapt, letting her strength gather into her hind legs like Dusk had taught her, and just as she nearly landed on the squirrel, the numbness struck her lower torso, and she lost her balance, tumbling onto her side as the squirrel scampered away. She let out a cry of despair as she heard the ferns rustle, and she lay there, tears streaming down her muzzle as the numbness took over her. Foxpaw wanted to stay here until she had earned her warrior name. She liked Foxflame. Foxflame was her hopeful name. Foxpaw wanted to become Foxflame, not die to this stupid illness! Foxpaw howled, and just for a brief moment, she caught sight of a jet-black Tom-kit outlined with silver, dotted with little stars, and familiar silvery-gray eyes. "Ebonykit?" she whispered as the figure disappeared. "Oh, Ebonykit, I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry for never paying attention to you, to never listening to you, to not saving you when you saved me! I'm so sorry for everything!" Foxpaw wept, tears flowing out of her hazel eyes, until they froze along with the golden-brown apprentice, lying on her side. Fernpaw~ Fernpaw trotted throughout the reeds, watching the stream flowing by, wondering how much time she had left, until the illness took her, once and for all. Perhaps a few more heartbeats. Maybe then she could see her father, the one Shimmerheart had been talking about her whole, short life. Snatch. Yes, him. Perhaps he would be in StarClan, waiting to take her there? More likely with Shimmerheart. She wasn't special enough to be with Snatch's attention. Fernpaw sighed as she waded into the shallow stream, and she spotted a fish. She lunged for it, and without bothering to see if it was dead, she tore off a chunk of its flesh, and swallowed. She was so hungry....... starving. Fernpaw wanted to grow up, become a warrior, raise a family, something like that. She wanted to be Fernleaf. And perhaps lead a life with Soaringpaw, maybe one day, Soaringhawk. But no, that was impossible. Soaringpaw loved her sister, and Fernpaw couldn't change that. She couldn't change love or feelings. But she could most certainly keep them. Fernpaw let out a bark of bitter laughter as she felt the numbness come back, and it spread to her lower torso. "So this is how it ends?" she asked herself, staring at the reflected gray spotted tabby. "By a stupid illness? No!" she screamed lurching downwards. "I was going to have a life! I, I was going to become a warrior! I was going to have kits! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed, losing her cool, and as her tears fell into the rushing stream, the numbness reached her, and she froze, just above the rushing water. Dawnpaw~ Dawnpaw knew what was going to happen. It had already happened to the elders and Heathertail, the queen. It was going to happen to her. She bolted out into the Shortgrasses, letting her paws sink into the squishy grass. tbc with my other rp kitties..... Category:Blog posts